vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
__NOWYSIWYG__ You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki and a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism MrCurious at PowerPuffGirls wiki once again http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.109.34.63 http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/VSTF_Conqueror http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Pussychick Give them a range block.--Daipenmon 13:31, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Merlinfans and abcsonceuponatime wikis vandalism this user and this user are consistently vandalizing the merlinfans wiki, and the abcsonceuponatime wiki. They make little edits to pages that are basically nonsense. SleepingAurora 08:12, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :Taken care of. Rappy 01:13, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Backyard Monsters wiki Hi, there's a lot of vandalism on Backyard Monsters wiki frequently, anyways to fix this? -xKevin- Message Wall 21:34, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :I'd recommend removing the "Click here to help get rid of vandalizers." box on your main page, that kind of thing attracts vandals. Otherwise, remain vigilant and make sure you have enough admins so there's normally at least one person watching the Recent Changes -- RandomTime 09:30, May 20, 2012 (UTC) But isn't there a way to get rid of vandalizers permanently? Already doing that, and think this wiki has enough active admins. -xKevin- Message Wall 01:12, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Not really, unless you do something against the Terms of Use like locking every page (which is, again, against the terms of use, so don't do it). 01:18, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Recently closed wikis Dear Brandon, you happened to answer recently to my request of counseling about how to ameliorate the wiki PUBLIC-HEALTH NEW PARADIGMS I had created a few years ago. The only, un'fortunate consequence of my request - or was it a consequence? - has been the disappearance of the wiki from the web (both title and contents, that is, two carefully elaborated articles entitled HOW TO CURE KNOWLEDGE DICHOTOMY AND SUPPRESS THE BIAS OF THE CURRENT "TRAINING" IN PUBLIC HEALTH, and THIRD-TYPE KIN CAREGIVERS?, respectively. Also the French versions have disappeared altogether (titles: COMMENT REMEDIER A LA DICHOTOMIE DU SAVOIR ET SUPPRIMER LE BIAIS DE L'ACTUEL "TRAINING" EN SANTE PUBLIQUE, et PROCHES AIDANTS DU TROISIEME TYPE?. Could you please make me the extreme favor of re-establishing, or help me to re-establish, both English and French versions of the wiki? The title of the French wiki is: SANTE PUBLIQUE NOUVEAUX PARADIGMES. Many thanks in advance for your help. Auguste E. Chinet, alias Arkenholz :Please send this to Special:Contact. Rappy 14:45, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Binding of Isaac Wiki We recently encountered a vandal posting obscene material in talk, chat and on pages. The users go by the names: IP address: 187.14.101.9 - http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.14.101.9 "Dragonhunt5" - http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dragonhunt5 Wiki address is here: http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/The_Binding_of_Isaac_Wiki Pages vandalized: http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Wrath_of_the_Lamb#comm-19263 (see talk section, includes obscene material http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Playable_characters (see talk and page history, includes obscene materials and presumably obscene links) I'd like to request that all actions taken by this user including all talk posts and uploaded content be removed. Our wiki is in severe need of a more active admin, though our admin usually does come in eventually, it isn't usually in time to make much of a difference. Thank you, Krysto Update, the troll is back and doesn't seem like he's done with us yet. PLEASE I am begging you, get this bastard off our wiki before he posts porno on every talk page on the wiki Now he's IP address 187.13.131.20 We need someone to ban him, kick him, remove his content, whatever! We just want him GONE. Update 2 This guy is a nightmare, even with all are admins together he keeps coming back under new IPs and names so rapidly we can't keep up with him anymore, is there any way we can get some sort of security increase on our wiki? It seems to be beyond most of our skillsets to fix any of this, so any assistance would be gratefully appreciated. Thanks so very much Krysto :I've protected the site for 24 hours. Rappy 20:42, May 23, 2012 (UTC) My Vandalism List http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Weapons?diff=7354&oldid=7342 http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/17aguste http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/11ailbert?oldid=319061&rcid=337062 http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/1abby Rest: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity :Blocked. 19:45, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Vandalism: http://bacon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/216.66.156.225 :Blocked. 19:45, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Vandalism: http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Baby?diff=865231&oldid=865020 :Local vandalism, contact the admins. 19:45, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Ponymondawndusk.wiki http://ponymondawndusk.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LordFireStorm/PONY_COMICS#comm-5809 http://ponymondawndusk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges They have gone too far.--Daipenmon 13:39, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Not vandalism. -- sulfur 13:46, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::how about rule 34, albeit it being censored?--Daipenmon 13:58, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Not our purview. If that wiki bothers you that much, stop reading it. -- sulfur 14:37, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Please feel free to contact Staff about the content there, an official reply - and deletion of content if they deem appropriate - would be better received than us just going in and deleting it -- 'RandomTime 15:13, May 27, 2012 (UTC) People hating on me on Wikia Here, there are several users who hate me because I'm black. They do not follow the terms of use. The users are: *FrenchFoodFries555 *TehShupaSSBBFFA/IAMGEMINIMAN/SSBBFFA *Murkekow Alt *Baxterewers *DA GRAET CUT MANG Can you globally block them so I can take over TGMW? --Zakawer 14:12, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, can you provide some examples of this so we can check it out please? -- RandomTime 17:05, May 30, 2012 (UTC) w:c:thegreatmurkekow:User:Zakawer vandalism. I also got blocked. Unblock me on thegreatmurkekow.wikia.com! :Please send this request to . Staff are better suited to handle delicate issues such as this one. Rappy 03:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Stolen account Hello, a user Glue Gunner made a spam on Bloons Wiki, but he says, that a user Zack900 has stolen his account and made all the spam with the Glue Gunner's account. Can you check, if these 2 users have ever logged in from the same IP address? I haven't find a way how I can check it myself as a sysop. Thanks, Spike144 (talk) 16:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :You'll have to request this IP check from Staff. -- RandomTime 17:07, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Someone vandalized http://www.ninjago.wikia.com. Their IP address is: 188.2.142.167 . They created a fake page called "yellow ninja". Newman53 :Not vandalism. -- sulfur 19:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Vandal needs banning There's a user by the name of The Supreme Android who has been vandalizing cross wiki. He has vandalized (as of now) the Bakugan wiki, One Piece Encyclopedia, Powerpuff Girls Wiki and the Bleach wiki. He's been dealt with over the Bleach wiki but is still vandalizing. Evanalmighty 11:25, June 2, 2012 (UTC) This is Evanalmighty again. Here's another user who's cross wiki vandalizing. Please get rid of these 2 users, thanks. Evanalmighty 11:42, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Dealt with, thanks -- RandomTime 12:26, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Mr Curious on Harry Potter wiki again He's still ruining the Harry Potter wiki by sending me threatening messages as this http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.109.46.91 I shouldn't say this but please range block him. He's just escaping his ban every time--Brainiac Adam 10:15, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Alcatrazpedia Wikia Support told me that they had flagged the Alcatrazpedia to you. Since my report to them, we've had two more vandals, possibly sockpuppets: *Derpetto *RapterWiki The second is a close misspelling of the user name of an admin. Thanks, -- 17:34, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Should be taken care of. Let us know if he comes back. Rappy 18:51, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Modern Combat 2 Wiki Reported in chat by a user. A preliminary check reveals the following: *http://moderncombat2.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/114.108.192.19 TK-999 19:46, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Tea Wikia http://www.tea.wikia.com The Correction Master - vandalism to main page. Jackiespeel 21:34, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Taken care of. Thanks for the report. Rappy 21:50, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism at Narutopedia http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/177.87.0.68 — ¤ULTIMATE SUPREME¤(T@lk)☺ 06:40, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Cleaned. This one is actually a typical spambot and should be reported at Report:Users and IPs needing checked instead. Rappy 07:16, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hobbesian wiki suggestion Thomas Hobbes described a state of nature where life was nasty, brutish and short. Could a 'Hobbesian wiki' be created where all vandals (as distinct from smart-alecs, would be jokers and 'accidental rearrangers' etc) are redirected to so they can amuse themselves annoying each other? Jackiespeel 09:19, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure that would work. If it did I'd be surprised since they want to mess up editor's work, and if their was a wiki for it, it would also be very empty, seeing if vandal's don't edit their. --Chezrush 00:01, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::No. 00:04, June 10, 2012 (UTC) problem! hello,there is a person called icametospam is vandling the DBZRP wiki.please stop him----Video King :Actually putting links to a) the wiki, and b) the vandalism really helps. -- sulfur 14:34, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Mr Curious escapes his ban again He still won't give up. He's now back as this http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.109.53.249 Can you please range block him? He keeps escaping his IP bans.--Brainiac Adam 15:26, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Please limit your reports to one location for these. -- sulfur 15:45, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Rated A For Awesome Wiki Someone on the Rated A For Awesome Wiki renamed a page to "Rated A For @$$". Puffleboy25 is awesome 22:03, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. Rappy 06:18, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Help Banning A Spammer So at the TAWOG wiki we have many active admins and Chat Mods who do a great job at keeping spams off the wiki and banning them. But ever since April there has been one who no matter how many times that they block her IP she keeps on coming back on new accounts, Oona (This is just one of her accounts that was banned. But even with that she returned). She will go into chat when there are no chat mods and spam. And she will go and do things like write "you are gay" on someones profile. So the admins will block her but she comes back on a new account (i.e Oona 17 or Ilikegumballlikeyou) and spam again no matter what. She will also sock puppet and I think that she might be under the age limit based on all of the info gathered from her sister who was also on the wiki. But anyway this is annoying everyone on the wiki so can you help us somehow in dealing with her? I AM A LEGEND AND A ORANGE 21:50, June 8, 2012 (UTC) : I'll add a second to this report. Oona shows up on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki every so often and does the same thing, which results in her getting banned from chat immediately. The accounts I've seen are Oona12, Oona13, Oona17, Oona18, Oona19 and Ilovegumballlikeyou, and other wikis have been visited by those and Oona14, Oona15 and Oona16. : I've lost the notes I had, but if I remember right, Oona11 said her account got hacked and that's where the other accounts are coming from. Don't know if that's true or not because the avatar for a lot of those accounts is the same as 11. And too many times "my account got hacked" really means "I told someone my password" or "I didn't sign out of my account". There's a couple of recent edits like this one that might indicate that it actually is the same person. At the very least, the original account is too young to have signed up. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:36, June 9, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, she causes a lot of trouble on wikis everywhere, so can you give her a global ban, so she can't harass users, spam, or vandalize anymore? I AM A LEGEND AND A ORANGE 15:51, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Having investigated this further, I think the best course of action would be a range block on the wikis that they've been a problem on. Rangeblocks on 109.125.0.0/18 and 212.129.64.0/19 should sort the problem out. Let us know if they don't help. -- RandomTime 16:21, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Dragonvale Need help fast, I placed a message on trellar's wall but nobody can't remove it yet... Staff or admin on this wiki needed : http://dragonvale.wikia.com/wiki/ a bad file has been placed and I can't remove it, please help fast. Before any users on our wiki see bad things! Thank you for reading! No admins are online though and I still need to remove a bad picture... HELP needed! :Gone -- RandomTime 14:49, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Ball wiki vandalism This user keeps vandalizing pages and user pages and is making troll blogs at the Dragon Ball wiki. Help is appreciated, thanks. 23:36, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Already done. 00:16, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Dora Wiki http://dora.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/96.3.131.148 http://dora.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/74.199.117.170 http://dora.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.8.220.74 http://dora.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.111.175.213 http://dora.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Ian_Crowrider http://dora.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/198.228.200.25 http://dora.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/207.161.199.157 http://dora.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.82.95.157 http://dora.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dora_is_a_legend http://dora.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Barneythejughead http://dora.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges?days=30&limit=500 Most of those need to be given a range block and the wiki given a clean up. Daipenmon 13:02, June 14, 2012 (UTC) There are others as well.--Daipenmon 23:46, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :I think it is done. 00:15, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism at german Zeldapedia This IP vandalised here at the German Zeldapedia. --Berni (Talk) .hack//wiki http://dothack.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.253.144.6 http://dothack.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.253.145.248 http://dothack.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.253.134.194 http://dothack.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.230.128.254 http://dothack.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.253.130.27 http://dothack.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.230.196.196 A range block is needed since he came back and is using a ip changer and did it again.Daipenmon 15:45, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Dude, this is not your's and your's alone to edit. My changes are correct. Look it up you fucking noob. YOU ARE WRONG. There's absolutely no fucking way Tokio is 20-21 in 2025. Versus takes place in 2025, not 2026. The movie takes place in 2024. Get it through your head. He would be 19. Learn your math. Also, my Versus page edit is correct. Why the fuck would it be included in Tsukasa(he world.? (or however it's spelled) Take the time to look at the pages. You're making this place look shitty. Stop it.174.230.196.196 He has been removing info from the Gondo page ,and insists on adding useless speculation and/or false info to 9-Tokio Kuryuu page, and the admins are not there but 2 of them have logged and last edited there in this monthDaipenmon 12:17, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked -- RandomTime 12:27, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :On a second look, this appears to be a larger editing dispute, whilst the editor's language leaves something to be desired, this needs to be sorted out on the wiki by talking to each other -- RandomTime 16:45, June 16, 2012 (UTC) vandal on Avatar wiki http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.53.98.241 This user has vandalised several pages, and there are no admins currently on to block him. HammerOfThor 21:00, June 16, 2012 (UTC) : No worries, has been dealt with. HammerOfThor 21:04, June 16, 2012 (UTC) RobotSalvest on Kirby Wiki This user has vandalized various pages and created useless articles. Please revert this user's edits and delete his pages.--Starman125 :Actually, never mind, taken care of.--Starman125